UnA NuEvA ViDa, UnA nUeVa oPoRtUnIdAd
by Sandy0329
Summary: Este es un universo alterno donde usagi y las chicas no son sailors, no hay un destino que cumplir y todo puede pasar.............. es un Usagi x Seiya


Sailor moon no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho solo para divertir a las personas que lo leen.

Este fic es posible gracias a una niña muy especial llamada shibi, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mi, ella es la personita detrás d la historia la que hace magia con las palabras

Capítulo 1...

Usagi miraba el cielo por entre las ramas del cerezo que le daba sombra... A veces se preguntaba por qué el sol no alumbraba su vida, como lo hacía con los demás... Por qué ella no podía saber cuando algo no iba a funcionar...

- Es mejor no pensar en eso - se dijo y dejó caer su cuerpo en la hierba... Pero no podía, era más fuerte que ella. Era como si la llevaran al pasado, sin preguntarle antes, sin darle opción. Y nuevamente, aun sin desearlo, los recuerdos inundaron su mente.

#(Flash Back)#

¿Qué? ¿Una semana??- Gritó alterada Usagi al teléfono. Del otro lado, alguien intentaba calmarla... - Está bien... Sí, sí... Lo entiendo - dijo intentando parecer centrada. - ¿Ya?

Minako observaba curiosa los cambios de gestos de

su amiga ¡Sonreía y al instante parecía desilusionada!

- Sí... - Decía Usagi al teléfono - Yo también te amo... Te veré el 1 de... Julio...

Usagi cortó el teléfono y se tiró sobre su cama... Minako se sentó al lado

- ¿Qué pasó Usachan?- le dijo con cariño

-Mamoru tiene que ir a hacer una estúpida investigación...

- intentó soportar las lágrimas- Y vendrá el primero de Julio recién... - pero no pudo... - ¡Siquiera recordó que el 30 de Junio es mi cumpleaños!!! - las lágrimas salían abiertamente, lavando las mejillas de Usagi.

- ¡Vamos Usagi! Mamoru es un hombre muy detallista... ¿No crees que tal vez esté tratando de traerte una gran sorpresa?

- ¿¡Sorpresa!?- Preguntó Usagi y se reincorporó en la cama, sus ojos, aún húmedos, brillaban con todas sus fuerzas..

- Pues claro... ¡Ay! Es que no sabes nada de tener novio- Dijo Minako sonriente.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, la maestra se acercó a los alumnos para darles una "mala" noticia. Pero nadie la escuchaba, ya que todos hablaban con tonos de voz "considerables" ((Shibi: a los gritos n.n))

- Alumnos... - murmuró con una sonrisa en el rostro- Alumnos.- Repitió, alzando la voz. - ¡ALUMNOS! - gritó, y ahora la sonrisa había desaparecido por completo... Como siempre, la única que quedó hablando fue Usagi (Al estilo "Chavo del 8").

- Tsukino Usagi

La muchacha se giró para ver quien le hablaba, y al encontrarse con una maestra -MUY- enojada, la miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado. No funcionó...

- Afuera - dictó, Usagi obedeció nerviosa.

Se dejó caer al lado de la puerta, cerró los ojos. Intentaba descansar... No notó cuando se quedó dormida, seguramente hubiese seguido así, si no fuera porque sus amigas la encontraron.

- ¿Usagi? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- Preguntó Amy

- Me echó la profesora - dijo resignada

- ¿Ya? - Preguntó Makoto sorprendida- Falta poco para las vacaciones, intenta ser pacente y noganarte el odio de los profesores...

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero ya quiero tener vacaciones para ir a ver a mi Mamo Chan a Inglaterra!!!!- Gritó y luego se abrazó a si misma - ¡Si Mamo Chan! ... ¡Ay! ¡No digas esas cosas! Sí... Yo también te amo... Muah Muah

T.T

- Emm... Pues, parece que no oíste... - Dijo Makoto - La escuela se cierra la semana que viene...

- ¿SIIIIIII??????

- Sí - Agregó Amy, parecía desilusionada - Es que hay una plaga de ratas.

- ¡Mamo Chan!!!!!!!- Gritó Usagi y se fue corriendo dando brinquitos por toda la escuela...

- Nunca cambia... - Murmuró Makoto

- Ni nunca lo hará - Completó Amy.

Esa misma tarde, Usagi atravesaba por una nueva depresión al enterarse de que con sus ahorros siquiera le alcanzaba para pagarse su almuerzo, por lo tanto ni podía PENSAR en ir a Inglaterra.

- Ouh... Mamo Chan... - Pensó mientras se daba golpes en la cabeza contra su banco.

- Ya... Cálmate... - Dijo Minako intentando consolarla.

- Sí... ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras al Lago Escondido?- le preguntó Amy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Lago escondido?

- Sip... Rei nos invitó n.n Tiene un primo, que es dueño de una gran mansión en el Lago Escondido...

- ¡Sí! ¡Ese primo apuesto se parece a mi último novio!- acotó Makoto...

n.nU

No fue difícil convencer a Usagi, apenas le dieron a entender la cantidad de dulces que habría en una mansión tan grande, el trabajo fue sensillo. Sin embargo, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de ir, no pudo evitar, como siempre, quedarse dormida... Cuando despertó, eran las 9.05... Hacía 5 minutos que debía estar en el Templo, para partir hacia el tan nombrado "Lago Escondido". Metió lo primero que encontró en un bolso, estrelló su alcancía contra el piso y metió el dinero (100 yenes T.T) en su bolsillo. Fue una gran sorpresa abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Rei parada frente a ella.

- ¿No sonó el despertador?- Preguntó con arrogancia.

- No... - Respondió Usagi con cara de niña en penitencia.

El viaje estuvo interesante... Minako y Makoto discutían sobre cual de los chicos de la escuela era el más guapo, Amy leía y Rei hacía tiempo en su laboriosa tarea de conducir para pelear con Usagi sobre los más estúpidos hechos.

Se detuvieron una sola vez, con el fin de tomar algo refrescante, mientras más se aproximaban al famoso Lago, más calor hacía. Allí se produjo la primer muda de ropa de Usagi, ya que había derramado helado sobre su falda.

Cuando llegaron al lago, quedaron impactadas por la mansión del primo de Rei... Era muy espaciosa, rodeada por un pequeño y tupido bosque. De paredes blancas y puertas talladas, una pileta, donde el sol reflejaba con todas sus fuerzas... Una mansión con un toque rupestre.

- Es... ¡Perfecto!- gritaron las cuatro invitadas, Rei sonrió satisfecha y condujo su auto hacia la puerta frontal de la mansión. Fueron atendidas generosamente por una de las amas de llave.

Dentro, la casa era igual de bonita que afuera. Cientos de cuadros de famosos pintores, y otros no tanto, decoraban la pared de color blanco. La ama de llaves guió hacia el salón principal, allí, un muchacho de sonrisa amplia y cabellos color petróleo les dió la bienvenida presentándose como el primo de Rei.

Las muchachas quedaron maravilladas con el muchacho, realmente era HERMOSO, pero Usagi no se impresionó, tenía el recuerdo de Mamo Chan revoloteándole en la mente.

Esa noche la cena fue deliciosa, Usagi comió como si fuera la última vez... Rei no paraba de patearle por debajo de la mesa para que se calme, al fin y al cabo, debía parecer una dama en una mansión tan impresionante. O por lo menos que cierre la boca al masticar...

Amy, Minako y Makoto se esforzaban por comer con delicadeza, y no parecer glotonas, pero cometían ocurrentes errores con los cubiertos ((Shibi: Para que 126 tenedores???!!)). Rei, despojada de su usual Kimono, portaba un hermoso vestido negro, parecía toda una mujer de alta sociedad. Esa noche la pasaron en la piscina. La idea era ir al Lago Escondido, a ver las estrellas... Según les dijeron, parecía una obra de arte ver las estrellas reflejadas en el Lago... Pero Minako había aterrado a Usagi con historias de terror y habían perdido toda oportunidad de sacarla del terreno de la mansión.

A la medianoche, entraron para un último refrigerio antes de dormir... Si bien la temperatura era perfecta durante el día, en la noche el viento refrescaba y esto se sentía muchísimo desde la pileta. Tomaron un té, y se fueron a la cama.

Cada una se fue a su habitación, las chicas se quedaron dormidas al instante pues el viaje había sido largo y estaban muy cansadas, por otro lado Usagi se quedo despierta hasta muy temprano pensando en su querido mamochan y en la sorpresa que el le tenia, no fue sino hasta que abrió la cajita de música que se quedo dormida pensando en su príncipe azul.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, las chicas despertaron, desayunaron, y partieron hacia el Lago, con un poco de retraso debido a... Usagi n.nU

Desde la mansión hacia allí, el sendero era muy pequeño como para ir en auto, y caminando, era un viaje de 4 horas, así que apenas llegaron, se sentaron a almorzar... No había mucho, ya, para comer, Usagi había parado cada 10 minutos a llenar su pancita... Pasaron el día de maravillas, se metieron al lago a nadar, jugaron al Voley en las arenas que rodeaban al lago. Sin embargo, el plan de quedarse a cenar también fue interrumpido por dos cosas: Uno, la comida había "misteriosamente" desaparecido; y Dos, Usagi aún estaba asustada por las historias de Minako.

Decepcionadas, las chicas volvieron a la mansión, lanzándole miradas de odio a Usagi...

- Ya chicas... ¿Siguen enojadas?- preguntó inocentemente la niña de los odangos

- Sí. - Respondieron todas. Usagi comenzó a llorar y patalear, literalmente. A las muchachas se les ablandó el corazón y la perdonaron, inclusive le ofrecieron helado para que se calmara...

Ya cerca de la medianoche, las chicas decidieron ir con o sin Usagi, quedaban dos dias solamente de vacaciones en el Lago, y la pronosticadora había hablado de lluvias, lo cual indicaba que el cielo estaría nublado los siguientes días. Usagi decidió quedarse. A las 2am, se cortó la luz, y Usagi entró en pánico...

En el medio de la noche, Usagi corría por el sendero, pero tenía la impresión de estar perdida. Escucho voces, con el miedo que tenía le importaba poco que se tratara de asesinos sicóticos que adoraran matar muchachitas... Ella no quería estar sola en ese momento, además, podrían ser las chicas...

Corrió hacia donde provenían los sonidos y vio una hermosa parejita caminando de la mano, la muchacha no paraba de hablar y abrazarse a su novio. Instantáneamente, Usagi recordó a su Mamo Chan y se entristeció de nuevo... No quería interrumpir a la pareja, pero tampoco quería estar sola. Sin malas intenciones, Usagi los siguió, por lo que había oído decir a la muchacha, ellos iban al Lago Escondido también. Usagi no pudo (quiso) evitar escuchar la charla de los tortolitos.

- Dicen que cuando la luna refleja en el lago, se ve con mucha nitidez. - Dijo la mujer, miró a su novio, este asintió con la cabeza. - Cuenta la leyenda que el Lago es, en realidad, un espejo en donde las estrellas bajaban a verse... Cuando una estrella fugaz caía, buscaba el lago y desde aquí le mandaba señales a las otras estrellas para que las vengan a buscar. - agregó la mujer.

El joven no decía nada.

¿Sigues pensando en ella, Mamoru?- Preguntó la chica.

"¿Mamoru?" se preguntó Usagi. - Era una niña muy pequeña para tí, iba a terminar así oportunamente- comentó la mujer, el joven se giró, la besó en los labios y le sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero me da pena- dijo.

Usagi se quedó paralizada... Ese muchacho era SU Mamo Chan, y estaba con otra mujer.

La pareja continuó caminando, pero Usagi estaba paralizada... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a hablar con él? ¿Fingir no saber nada? No sabía, en estos momentos, lo único que quería era estar con sus amigas. Comenzó a correr mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Había pasado tantas cosas con Mamoru, y ahora todo iba por la borda... ¿Había sido todo en vano?

Chocó con alguien, intentó ver quien era, Minako...

- ¡Mina!- dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede Usagi?- preguntó preocupada. Usagi no respondía. No podía siquiera parar de llorar.

- ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué así?- se preguntaba una y otra vez entre sollozos.

#(End of Flash Back)#

- ¿Por qué así?- se preguntó Usagi.

Cuando sonó la campana, se reincorporó y se encaminó hacia la escuela, con paso adormilado, mirada triste. Minako, Makoto y Amy la siguieron preocupada... Aún no sabían que había pasado para que esté en esos ánimos, pero el día siguiente era su cumpleaños y Usagi DEBÍA pasarlo bien y por esto intentaron todo lo que se les ocurrió, ya levaron al crown center para que al menos se contentara con un jugando, comiendo un helado o una malteada, pero nada tanto como las chicas como Andrew se sorprendieron al ver que no reaccionaba, no se quiso comer la malteada aun cuando Drew dijo que iba por cuenta de la casa, nada funcionaba, NADA las chicas estaban realmente desesperadas............................... no sabían que hacer?????

¿ Que le pasaba? , ¿Por qué estaba así?

Fuera lo que fuera ella no se lo merecía y estaban dispuestas a llegar al fondo del asunto, no podían soportar ver a su mejor amiga sufriendo de esa manera.

bueno espero que me dejen muchos review para asi poder mejorar la historia para que a todos les guste!

Cualquier cosa me pueden escribir 

bye

Sandy


End file.
